


Blitz

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technoblade is crushing on Dream, who seems to be really close with his best friend George. Close like friends, but closer Techno can’t help but fall for the blonde. I mean, who wouldn’t? After a while though, it turns out that Dream was only helping George get together with Sapnap, another good friend of his. Which Left Dream single. Techno liked Dream. He really did. But the pinkette couldn’t even be shy around his crush, He'd just reply with nods and a few words when Dream actually talked to him. It would be after every encounter when he would blow up. He’d calmly walk to the nearest restroom. Then burst. His cheeks would burn up, as if it was only then the past was happening.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

Summary continuation- Techno wasn’t that much of a vocal person, so when the remix of him singing Blitz blew up, the whole school was playing it, and jokes about how “dead inside” Techno sounded were everywhere. But one particular blonde genuinely liked it. Dream would play it on loop endlessly, loving the soft and monotone voice of Techno. He never complimented the other about it though. The feelings wouldn’t go away, and he didn’t make any moves. But after the Blitz trend was over, he’d hear Dream hum to it’s tune in the middle of the classes, lunch, and even after school. He knew it was his version of the song because he’d mutter the lyrics under his breath at times. So Techno knew he wasn’t singing “Blank Space” by Taylor Swift. When the feelings got the best of him, he decided he couldn’t keep crushing on Dream until he was taken before him. He should start making moves.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is confused boi-

Technoblade, hottest guy in school, had a crush. And he was crushing on another  _ dude.  _ Yeah. But you can’t blame, him, though, Dream’s cute as fuck, with his dirty blonde hair, light freckles, emerald eyes, and shining personality. The boy had a few friends who he hung out with a lot. But for Techno, he didn’t really have friends. He only had girls who “liked” him, who he rejected everyday. But no matter what, they’d keep coming back, thinking he’d change his mind, which he never did. And he never will. He only liked one person. And that one person was Dream, otherwise known as Clay, but only his close friends could call him that. Techno wished he was a “close friend”. But the more he obsessed over the boy, the more he’d fantasize. Going on a date, kissing, maybe sex- Techno would always snap in the middle of his thoughts and would tell himself to stop overthinking about Dream. But he couldn’t help it. The boy was always on his mind no matter what. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno didn’t have a problem with Dream’s friends, not really anyway. But one Brit would really bug him. The brunette would always be with Dream, and would whisper in his ear sometimes, and would quickly bolt back, his face red. The blonde would give George a smirk, and would whisper things back. Techno didn’t know why or what they were whispering about, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t know why he even  _ cared  _ about Dream and George’s relationship, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting a bit angry every time that happened. As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t. 

He was sitting at lunch, with George who seemed to be flirting with Dream, set aside. He was on his phone, scrolling through reddit posts. It had been a few minutes and George had stopped talking to his friend but, Techno was too busy giggling at posts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He shooed the hand away in annoyance and focused his gaze on the meme that displayed on his phone screen in front of him. “Techno,” said a familiar voice, surprising the pinkette. He snapped his head to look up to Dream. There was a short silence. Techno was burning inside, but he couldn’t force himself to show it. He wanted to do something. Shit- he could even go for the most embarrassing  _ stutter  _ right now if it makes Dream notice something. But his words came out without much emotion. 

“What?” he asked and quirked a brow, setting his phone down. Dream got his own phone and tapped the screen a few times before getting his air pods out and put them on Techno. The older male didn’t know what the fuck was going on right then, he just knew that he had something of Dream’s on him. “Have a listen,” Dream said with a grin. There was music at first, music Techno didn’t recognize. Then he heard his voice singing “Blitz”, his little parody of Blank Space. Dream took an air pod from Techno and put it in his own ear to listen. The pink haired (almost)man was busy drowning in thought.  _ How did Dream find this? Does he think I’m stupid? My voice is so ugly who the actual hell would post this-  _ His thoughts were interrupted by Dream. “Never knew you were so vocal, Techno,” he said. The older shot him a glare and turned away as he stood up, taking the air pod off and shoving his hands into his pockets before walking to a bathroom, obviously irritated. 

As he walked off, Dream didn’t know if he did something wrong, but he felt bad. “His voice is nice though,” the blonde thought and listened to it on his own. He was surprised he liked it so much though, almost as much he liked Techno himself. Dream’s heart raced a bit at that. Then he realized he’d made Techno leave, and the guy had looked rather down when he left. He thought of going to follow him to the bathroom to check up on him. But he thought that would be weird, following someone to the bathroom to  _ check up  _ on them. So he decided not to. 

While in the bathroom with Techno, he was burning up. Maybe down, who knows- But anyway, he had just successfully embarrassed himself in front of his goddamn  _ crush.  _ And just how- how did Dream find that? Where did he get it? And who had the  _ nerve  _ to make a fucking  _ remix _ out of it? Techno sighed, knowing he might be panicking a bit too much over the whole situation. But he couldn’t get that smug look Dream had given him when he told him how vocal he was off his mind. It was stained there, just the look in his mind. He heaved heavily and stood up, exiting the stall and looking at himself in the mirror before he left, checking if his cheeks were too red. He decided he looked pretty ok and left the bathroom. As soon as he did, the bell rang. Did he really spend most of his time in the bathroom? Just thinking about Dream? He sighed and walked to his next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a week since Dream had shown him that video, and now the whole school was all over it. He’d be putting some stuff in his locker and some random guys in the hallway would joke about how he sounded “dead inside”. 

“That’s cause I am,” he’d reply and walk past them, earning ugly giggles. Now, Techno didn’t want to be  _ rude  _ or anything, but personally, the only giggles he found cute were Dream’s. And Dream’s only. It was kind of disturbing even to him how much he obsessed over his small crush. He was heading to lunch when he saw George cup his hands around Dream’s ear and whisper something, struggling to keep up with the rest of the students heading to lunch. This time though, Dream pushed the Brit away, with a blush spread across his face. Their friend Sapnap was catching up to them after he left his stuff in the classroom and had to get it and put it in his locker. Didn’t take him long. But George making  _ Dream  _ blush was new. Was there someone in the school the blonde liked? The thought didn’t sound nice, not nice at all, but that was what haunted his mind all lunch long. 

When everyone was let outside, he saw Dream with his two best friends just standing together. George seemed to be really nervous, and averting his gaze with Sapnap, occasionally looking at Dream, who would just give him encouraging looks. When nothing happened and Techno was about to stop staring at the three, Dream frowned and pushed him onto Sapnap, making the snort Brit fall with the other. “GeOrGe LiKeS yOu,” Dream yelled before running off, laughing. George was left there with Sapnap. _Left to suffer,_ Techno snickered at the thought, walking away and to his usual bench. He sat down before thinking. _Dream was single._ He cursed and slapped himself. Dream has _always_ _been_ single. Techno just didn’t make any moves to signal he liked the boy, and he sucked with emotions. But what could he do? Straight up kiss him and go, “Dream I wanna fuck you come over to my place man,”

He cringed at the idea and out his face in his hands. If he wanted to be together with Dream, he’d have to get closer. He thought of the first step to getting closer with someone. Techno then concluded, he would  _ talk  _ to Dream, act like he’s interested in him. But not in a way that would weird him out. So he stood up, and looked around for his beautiful crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading even though it was pretty darn short lol.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put as summaries but it's just dream and Techno having a good time.

Dream was still running away, a big grin on his face. He hadn’t stopped laughing, letting out broken wheezes as he ran. When he was far away enough from them, he let himself fall down onto the grass fields. He smiled now that he’d helped George. Well, he didn’t stay long enough to know if he helped or not, but he hoped he did. That left him single. He looked up at the clouds that floated by, sighing. “I was probably meant to die single anyway,” he joked with himself. 

“Who says?” a deep voice spoke. Dream recognized it and sat up. “Hey Techno!” he greeted cheery and motioned for the other to sit down next to him. Technoblade sat down where Dream was patting, not knowing if he should confess. He was sitting next to Dream. HE WAS SITTING- “And I just know I’m gonna die single,” the blonde said and laughed, interrupting the pink male’s thoughts. Techno just snorted, “Are you sure there isn’t anyone you like?” 

“Why’re you asking? Would it matter to you?” Dream asked. 

“It wouldn’t matter, just asking,”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m fucking sure,” 

“REALLY sure?” 

Techno frowned at the blonde, who just snickered. “Why do you think it would matter to me? You having a crush,” the pinkette retorted. Dream shrugged and lay down on the grass, his hands on the back of his head. There was silence between the two for what felt like forever, and Techno knew he had to speak up. But what should he say? Anything but ‘I like you’, he thought as he grunted in distress and plopped himself down next to the other boy. 

“Ay Dream, you single?” he asked without thinking, looking up at the sky. That question shocked the blonde.

“Why?” Dream asked as pink dusted his cheeks and stared at Techno, who seemed to be mesmerized by the sky. 

It was a moment before Techno realized what he said. He had a mini panic attack before responding with a “Shut up just asking”. 

“You seem to be asking some really personal things, Blade,” Dream said. 

“Oh, shut the hell up. And don’t call me that,”

“What? Doesn’t Blade sound nice?” 

“No it sounds ugly as fuck,” 

Dream giggled, “I honestly think it sounds cute,” 

Techno shot him a look that said, “What.” to which Dream replied with a questioning look. “Is it wrong to call a nickname cute?” he asked. “It-it was just unexpected. It would be like if I called you ‘Clay’ all of a sudden,” Techno said, not realizing he just stuttered. 

The blonde blinked. “Actually, you can call me Clay, cause...we’re friends right?” he said after a short pause.

“We barely hang out or even talk. How the hell are we friends?” Techno asked and laughed a bit. 

“Cut the cursing, and we’re talking right now you dumbass,” Dream replied. 

“And you told me to stop cursing. You just called me a dumbass,” the pinkette huffed. 

Dream giggled and playfully punched the older male. “That’s cause you are,” he said. Techno faked being severely hurt due to Dream’s small punch on his arm. “OWWW- Why would you do this? You just called us friends!” he said and dramatically squirmed around with the fakest pained expression anyone could’ve ever seen. Dream cracked up but played along, grabbing Techno’s head and putting it on his lap. 

“nO! TeCHNO mY FrieND!! I’M sORRy WhAT wiLL wE eVeR dOO?!” he said, trying not to laugh. Techno opened and closed his mouth a few times before going limp, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out to signify he was dead. Dream faked a cry before wheezing. The pink haired boy burst out laughing with the blonde. This was way too fun. Techno wasn’t being his usual stoic self around Dream. He was literally losing his balls laughing with his crush on the grass. But he didn’t care. He was enjoying this, he liked it. The two hadn’t realized that it had been a long while, and Dream was still murdering his lungs with his very unhealthy wheezing, Techno not being able to stop, the younger’s laugh was contagious as hell. 

“Uhm, are you guys okay?” a worried voice questioned. 

“HaHHaH- YeaH George I-I’m just grea-HHHHHHHHHHH” Dream couldn’t stop, his face was red and his stomach hurt, but he kept thinking about Techno’s “dead” face. George looked at the pinkette, who wasn’t letting his laughs out, trying to keep them in, and he was trying HARD. Dream was trying to breathe evenly after calming down a bit. He’d stop, then would look at Techno and start with his long-out-breaths again. 

George looked genuinely concerned for his friend- I mean, why wouldn’t he be? He looked at Techno and told him to stop Dream then left with Sapnap, holding hands. How, Techno thought. How am I supposed to make him stop? When the other two were gone, it became silent. No more wheezing. He looked at Dream who had stopped laughing completely. “How-” The blonde shushed him with another deflate of his lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn’t really interacted since that day and also since George and Sapnap got together, but Dream was kind of isolated, with his fancy lime air pods at lunch, listening to something. The boy really liked the remix, and would listen to it on loop nonstop. He already knew all the words now. George would often ask him what he was listening to so much, and Dream would reply with “something” and would shoo his friend away to Sapnap. The blondie wasn’t going to lie, he was obsessed with the song and singing. And there was literally no way he would get over it. And damn, he didn’t want to either. In class, he’d be humming along when everyone was screaming over the group projects. He would sing it during lunch while he was next to his friends. He would sing it even when leaving the school. What he didn’t know what that...Technoblade noticed. The pink haired boy would be listening. Of course, he did wonder why Dream was singing it so much. Maybe he liked him back….no- there was no way he would. The idea was too good to be true, and man did Techno want to believe it. 

He would hear George and Sapnap tease the blonde about it, but he would just deny it, making his hopes go lower. But then again, he guessed it was kind of his own fault since he was so cold and Dream was so cheery. Maybe if he brightened up a little, it would help. He smiled, stood up, and went to steal Dream from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed :D


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homework brings people closer.

Dream was sitting with his earbuds on, giving stupid looks to his friends, pretending not to hear them. George and his new  _ boyfriend  _ were laughing at their friend at something. Techno gulped as he went to the three.  _ Calm calm calm calm,  _ the word was being spammed in his brain as he took a step. Probably 50 times a step, he wasn’t sure. When he reached the table, calm was still repeating in his mind that he didn’t know he was there and accidentally bumped into Skeppy. 

“HEy AssHOLE, wATch whERE yOU’rE GoiNg,” Skeppy said and his friend shushed him. 

Techno just walked past them and sat right next to Dream. 

**_Right next to DREAM-_ **

**** The blondie greeted him cheerfully and smiled. Techno smiled back a bit sheepishly before snatching an airpod from Dream and listened, shocking the boy.

Dream. Was. Dying.

“W-what the HECK Techno! Give that BacK!!” he stumbled over his words and reached for his pod but Techno just snickered. 

“You’ve been listening to _me_ all this time?” he asked in a teasing tone. He liked how he was pulling this off. George laughed and asked, “Want to know why it’s _you_ he’s listening to?” before Dream punched the Brit, knocking him into Sapnap. “I-I don’t listen to you _all_ the time,” the blonde argued, finally retrieving his pod. “Only sometimes,” he admitted. Techno shrugged and pulled the other boy outside. No one had noticed it was already time to go out because of what was happening. So they all stampeded outside. 

“H-hey, where are we going?” Dream asked as he was dragged across the field. “Grass,” the pinkette replied and continued. They were at the place they’d died two days ago. Not died as in literally, but as in laughed their asses off until they practically did. The sky was blue, and clouds stretched overhead, swimming and just chilling. “Sit down,” Techno told Dream, and then they were both plopped down on the grass. Then it was quiet. Awkwardly quiet as Dream fiddled with the two strings of his hoodie, waiting for something to happen. The long silence was broken by a question, “Are you sure you don’t listen to me all the time?” Techno questioned.

“One hundred percent,”

“I hear you singing the tune almost everywhere,”

Dream thought for a while.

“Well, you have hearing problems,” he joked.

“I don’t, you have an obsession,” 

He knew it was the other way around, but he couldn’t help saying that. Dream stayed quiet, watching the clouds. “I do not,” the blonde muttered under his breath. “Really?” Techno immediately asked. Dream flushed before smacking him, the pinkette only laughing at the weak attack. “You need to stop with the abuse, Clay,” he said and laid down. Dream flinched at being called “Clay” at first, but sighed and flattened himself next to his new(not really) friend. Then all of a sudden the pinkette got the stupidest idea of all fucking time. And he thought it would be great to get rejected by his crush right now.

“Admit it,” he said after a while, not looking away from the sky. 

“Admit what?” Dream asks and continues staring at the clouds.

“That you like me,” Techno’s insides felt like the nether itself, hot and burning. He wished he was there, so he could throw himself in the ocean of lava.

Dream’s eyes grow wide as he swung his head in the other’s direction. 

“W-what? I don’t like you! I really don’T!” he says and sits up quickly. 

“Damn, my feelings…” Techno says in a hurt tone. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” Dream argues. “But your friend George told me-” the pinkette was cut off by Dream, who looked at him with a glare. “Nevermind,” he said and looked away.

“What did he tell you?” the blonde asked lowly. Techno raised a brow before smiling. He plopped back down on the grass before saying, “He just said, ‘Ayo, potato farmer, you know how much Dream listens to you? How much he sings along?’” and yeah, that kinda gave me a conclusion,”

Dream scowled and his face turned completely red. 

“Why tHaT BAsTARD-” he raged, covering his face. 

The older male was surprised that the other boy wasn’t saying he didn’t like him anymore. Maybe...

“Wait, you actually like me?” Techno asked.

“I thought he told you,” the blonde huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Dude, I made that up,” 

“WHAT?” Dream smacked Techno for  _ real  _ this time, and the pinkette just laughed. “That isn’t FAIR!” he pouted and sat with his back facing the other. “Hey, it’s not that bad,” Techno said. 

“I like you too,” 

He regretted. As soon as he said that, the blonde turned to him, wide-eyed, giving him a face that looked almost  _ hopeful _ . Dream looked down, not wanting to look up. 

“R-really? You’re not kidding right?” he asked, voice stiff but still shaky, averting his gaze now. Techno wanted to say yes. He wanted to say it so bad. But he could only make out a nod with closed eyes. Dream flushed. 

“I-I don’t believe you, you’re just saying that,” he said and turned away, furrowing his brows.

Well, Techno panicked. When he said he liked him back, he thought they were boyfriends already. But now Dream wanted  _ proof.  _ He wanted proof that Techno liked him back. What the hell was he supposed to do? Kiss him? He shook his head lightly before re-thinking the idea. If he kissed Dream, it might get them together. But it could also scare the blonde away. Now, Techno was an  _ expert  _ stupid dude, so he settled for kissing. Even if he did get dumped, he’d at least have kissed his crush. So that was good. A deep breath and-

“Dream,” he said, getting the other’s attention. 

As soon as Dream turned his head, his face was cupped by Techno’s hands, which were- surprisingly smooth. But he didn’t have time to notice the other’s hands much because he was pulled in. Their lips touched lightly at first before Techno pushed himself in for a deeper kiss.. Dream’s eyes widened, so much he thought his eyeballs would’ve popped out if he opened even a  _ tiny  _ bit wider. Techno had his shut, not daring to look at the other. But he liked Dream’s lips. They were soft. Really soft.

The wind gently swayed Techno’s slightly long pink hair back, the clouds still chilling. It felt nice. So nice he didn’t notice small hits on his chest.

He only pulled away once he realized how long he’d actually been kissing his  _ crush _ , and didn’t realize that Dream was lightly pushing him, probably trying to breathe. Techno pulled away immediately, the blonde gasping right after, taking the deepest breaths he’d ever taken. “Is that enough proof?” Techno asked, looking at the younger, who nodded slowly, still catching his breath. “Uhmm, how long did we kiss?” the pinkette questioned. Dream stayed still and blinked a few times before thinking to himself,  _ We kissed, but what does that make us?  _ He brushed the thought off and looked at the other, who looked dazed. 

“What are we now?” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, we’ve only now talked to each other and then we kissed,” Techno said and shrugged. 

They were both clueless, didn’t know what to do now. Techno knew it wouldn’t go anywhere if none of them made a move. So he decided to ask Dream for his number. 

“Hey, what’s your number?” he asked, trying his best not to sound nervous. Dream laughed. “You’re already asking for my number?”he teased. 

“Well, that should’ve happened  _ before  _ a kiss,” Techno said and rolled his eyes. Dream giggled and gave him his phone number, which Techno immediately added to his contacts list as “Dream”. Classic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School was over and Techno had finished all his homework early. He wanted to text Dream. He knew he was being impatient but he couldn’t help it. His crush- no,  _ boyfriend _ had given him his number, they’d kissed. The next three steps seemed easy; go on a date, get closer, then have sex. He’d consider a fourth step later. 

He sat down on his bed and got his phone out, opening messages. His fingers were shaky as he typed “hey dream” and sent it, immediately turning it off and slamming it on his bed face down. Techno held his breath. A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. Techno exhaled. 

_ *Ping* _

He flinched at the notification sound, and looked at his phone like it was the thing you’d never want to see. He gulped before picking it up and unlocking it. 

_ “Hey, who is this?”  _

Techno sighed. Why was he so worried again? He took a deep breath before responding. 

**_“its techno you dumbass,”_ **

He watched the three dots bounce as Dream typed. 

_ “Ohhhh, what’s up?”  _

Techno decided to keep it casual. 

**_"nothing much. you?"_ **

_ "Homework” _

He snickered. 

**_“Im already done with mine”_ **

_ “How?? Can I get the answers pls” _

**_“why? i thought you were smart?”_ **

_ “Who the heck told you that? My brain is shit” _

Dream wasn’t lying though. He couldn’t really finish his homework. He wanted to rush through, but he also wanted to study well. The end of the semester was near and he didn’t want to fail. Plus, he’s got Techno on his phone now. He only had the boy in his mind earlier- until the other  _ texted  _ him. 

**_“i finished, but probably got them all wrong”_ **

_ “I no longer want help from you” _

**_“ wow you're mean”_ **

_ “No, you’re stupid” _

Dream giggled. It was really fun, talking to Techno, but the dude was confident in failing! He texted a “brb” before putting himself in his bed. He thought maybe they could study together? 

“Noooo,” he groaned and covered his face. He looked out his window. It was getting a bit late. Deciding to be an idiot and ask anyway, he got his phone and saw that Techno had responded with a simple “k”. 

While with Techno, he was waiting for that “Delivered” to turn into a “Read”. And it did. Dream was responding. 

_ “Wanna come over to my place?”  _

What.

_ “I mean to study, not anything weird” _

Ohh. He felt relieved that it was only to study- but  _ holy shit  _ Dream had just asked him to come over. And as much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to seem too obvious. 

**_“sure”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well. Techno stood in front of a door that belonged to a really nice looking house. He wanted to ring the doorbell. He wanted to go home. He wanted to kiss Dream again. He wanted to die. He didn’t let second thoughts interrupt him as he brought his finger up to the doorbell and pushed. A faint  _ ding  _ could be heard coming from inside. Then a nice looking lady opened the door and smiled at him. 

“Oh! You are..Technoblade if I’m not mistaken?” she asks and gestures for him to come in. 

“Y-yeah. How did you know?” Techno replies and walks inside, admiring how clean the house was. “Well, how could we not know? Clay’s been talking about you since he said he invited a friend over,” the lady responded. Techno nodded and asked where Dream was, and the lady, who he assumed was Dream’s mom, pointed up the stairs. He thanked her and awkwardly walked upstairs. 

And now he was standing upstairs, not knowing which room was who’s. He decided he’d knock on a door that looked like a door. The door opened and to his surprise, it was Dream. 

“Oh, hey Techno! You actually came!” the blonde said and pulled him into the room. “Did you bring your books and stuff?” he asked. “Was I supposed to?” Techno was confused. “Of course! How the heck are we supposed to- you know what? Forget that,” Dream shook his head and sat at his desk. 

“Tell me, what did you do for this question?” he says and points to his paper. 

~~~~~~There are never too many time skips~~~~~~~

“Understand?” Dream finally finished. Techno nodded. “Good,” Dream said and put his work away. He finished all his work while explaining to the other how to calculate calculus. He was still kind of surprised that Techno made mistakes on this, because they’d gone through this several times in class. So much that the whole class got bored of it. 

“CLAY HONEY, DINNER’S READY! BRING THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS TOO!” a familiar voice yelled from downstairs. Techno quirked his brow. “Boyfriend?” he asked. Dream pushed his hands down on his legs, not knowing what to say. “I-I never told them you were- they’re just assuming, okay?” he managed.

“But you are right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words WHEW that took a long time! Hope you enjoyed reading-


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've already gotten together.......BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING H-

“I am what?” Techno asked as Dream fiddled with his fingers and flushed. “N-nothing, nevermind. Let’s go,” Dream said and took Techno by his hand, dragging him downstairs. Well, any physical interaction and rational thought in Techno’s mind would go bye-bye. He could only focus on Dream’s small hand as he was taken downstairs. 

“Take a seat!” Dream’s mom said. Techno didn’t know what to call her so he decided to ask. 

“Anything works! If you want to call me goose, go right ahead!” she said before laughing. Techno let out a giggle himself, this lady had a pretty good sense of humor. “I’ll call you aunt,” he joked back, earning another laugh from the lady. 

“And what should I call you? Nephew?”

“Techno’s fine,” 

“Alrighty,” 

The rest of dinner was spent with jokes and eating. Like a normal dinner. With a normal family. Techno felt like he actually  _ belonged _ . BUT. It came to an end, just like everything. He stood outside the house after dinner and waved to his boyfriend. Dream wanted to give him a goodbye kiss. Techno was going to his car and he was frozen. Then, he started running off to him and grabbed the older’s arm, pulling him in for a small peck. Techno smiled into it and unlocked his car at the same time. Dream then ran back, ignoring his sisters who gave him a knowing look. 

As Techno entered his car, he sighed and drove off. The night was dark, traffic was heavy, and the pinkette wanted to sleep. The day’d been busy. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah yes. School. The best part of the day. Dream grumbled at his alarm clock and smacked it. Late. He stood up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. It was Friday, almost the weekend. Then he walked to the bathroom slowly and took a shower. He brushed his teeth while showering because- why not? It got things done faster! Going back to his room covered in a towel, he got dressed with one of his 50 hoodies of the same color and quickly made his bed. Getting his backpack, he rushed out the door and screamed at his dad. 

“Woah there, what’s wrong?” he asked. Dream huffed and got his phone out, showing the time. His dad’s eyes went wide and he immediately ran upstairs and came back down with the keys. He hurried to the car, Dream following. The car ride passed in silence, and Dream said bye as his dad drove back. He saw Technoblade sitting against a wall with a half eaten burger and soda next to him as he stared at his phone blankly. His pink hair flowing in the wind. Man, was he  _ beautiful.  _ Dream quickly ran to him and sat down. 

“Hey,” Techno greeted. Dream quietly said “hi” and looked down. “Is something wrong?” Techno asked, knowing that the blonde’s behaviour was usually happy. 

“No, just woke up late and skipped breakfast,” he replied. Techno offered his burger. Dream stared at it. “Y-you already ate that though,” he said. But took it anyway. “Is that a problem?” Techno asked and looked at his boyfriend, who shook his head and started eating. Techno cringed.  _ An indirect kiss,  _ he thought. Dream finished the burger slowly, savoring the taste of McDonalds. Techno offered him the soda and the blonde he took it, thanking the pinkette for the food. He gulped down the soda and hiccuped. 

_ Cute,  _ Techno thought. 

“DREAM!” Sapnap’s voice could be heard as he ran toward them. “DrEaM,” he panted, sitting down. “You’ve left me and George,” he said. 

“I’m busy with someone else,” Dream replied with a smirk.

Sapnap looked at Dream. Then Techno. Then stood up and ran behind the building after congratulating his friend. “What...is wrong with him?” Techno asked, taking the pepsi from Dream and sipping it. “Don’t mind him, he’s almost always like that,” the younger replied. The bell rang all of a sudden. Class. Great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So. I’ll be letting you guys pick your seats. But I’ll make it a bit more fun,” Professor Philza announced. “You will each get a card. On that card, you’ll write who you want to sit with. If it’s a match, that’s who you’re gonna sit with. If you don’t match with anyone, you’ll be assigned a random seat with a random person who also hasn’t been assigned. Understand?” he finished. The class nodded, George and Sapnap looking at each other with grins. Techno stole a peek at Dream, and the blonde smiled in response. “Oh, also, write why you think you’d go be good sitting with that person. I hope it’s not to mess around and miss the lessons,” he added while passing out the small blank cards. 

_ Sapnap’s card: I want to parner up with Gorge becuse me and him makke a grate team”  _

_ George’s card: Sapnap’s a good choice for me. We’re best friends! _

_ Techno’s card: Dream.  _

_ Dream’s card: Technoblade and I are close. Me and him will be good.  _

_ Skeppy’s card: BAD IS MY BFF PLS ME AND HIM _

And so on. 

“Alright, open your workbooks and work on lesson 12.3 while I arrange these,” Prof. Philza said and took a look at all the cards. “I’ll be finished with them after lunch,” he declared. The last 20 minutes of class was spent filled with sounds of writing and occasional paper balls with notes inside them being tossed around. Then the stupid bell rang again and one of the kids swore under his breath about not finishing.

The whole class bolted out of the room, Philza following. “George! You wrote me down as your partner right?” Sapnap asked. “I put down Dream,” the short brunette replied. His boyfriend stared at him in disbelief. 

“G-GEORGE HOW COULD YOU-”

“It was a joke! Calm down, you crackhead,” 

Sapnap sighed in relief. 

“It might have been someone else though-”

“GEORGE” 

Dream laughed as he joined his friends, putting an arm around them both. “So lovebirds, how’s it going with you two?” he asked with a smirk. “We fucked already,” Sapnap joked, earning a smack from his boyfriend. 

“Dream,” 

All three turned around to look at the tall pink haired man. “Yes~?” Dream replies. “Dude, why yo man so tall?” Sapnap asked and stared. Before Dream got a chance to ask if Sap had a problem with his boyfriend’s height, he was dragged ahead of the line and into the cafeteria. He was seated at the last table, an isolated one. Techno sat down next to him. Dream didn’t realize the bag on Techno’s back as he slid it off and took his lunch out. “You seemed to have liked breakfast….want my lunch?” he asked. Dream frowned. “You know you need to eat too, right?” he pointed at the food. “But school lunch is shit. You deserve better,” Techno insisted. Dream shrugs. “But what about you?”

“I don’t need to eat,” 

Dream frowned again. “Yes you do. I don’t. I’m already fat,” he said. Techno furrowed his brows. “Dream,” he began. “There’s a  _ huge  _ difference between  _ fat  _ and  _ thick _ . And y _ ou  _ my dear, are _thick_. Nowhere near fat,” Of course, Dream flushed. He looked away and pressed his fists into his legs. It was a habit. H e did that when he was nervous or embarrassed. Techno found it cute. “I have enough for both of us,” he said and Dream slowly looked up at the burger Techno was holding out. Dream opened his mouth. 

“Feed me,”

  
Techno laughed, “You big baby,” and fed Dream the burger. “Actually, it’s the other way around,” Dream said, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie while talking. “How? You’re the one asking me to  _ feed  _ you,” Techno retorted. The blonde replied with a small “hmph” and a “because I said so”. Then Techno accidentally ate the burger he was feeding Dream-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short but thanks you for reading :>


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter for the longest wait

“Hey mom, I’m going over to Techno’s house, okay?” 

“Oh, alright. Just remember to be back by-”

“Sleepover?” Dream interrupted. A silence from the other line. “Well, that’s fine but, don’t you need to get an extra pair of clothes?” she said after a while. 

“Is that a yes?” 

She giggled and Dream just knew she was nodding. He whooped and thanked her before hanging up. Then he looked at Techno, who was sitting there, holding his breath. 

“She said yes,” Dream told him and put his phone in his pocket. The older man let go of the breath he was holding. Then he smiled. And then he started the car, driving off. The car ride was quiet. Dream didn’t like it. So he decided he’d put on some music. He pulled his phone back out and put his favorite song. 

“ _ Getting bored of walls two,”  _

Techno cringed. He turned his gaze from the road to Dream, who gave him a confused look.

“What?” he asked. 

“Put another song,” Techno said blandly and turned away again.

Dream shook his head, then crossed his arms. “Why don’t you like it?” he pouted. Techno muttered something in response but Dream couldn’t make out what. The car ride continued with Dream singing along to Blitz and Techno with his eyes glued to the road. A while later, they pulled up to a decent house. Dream got out first. 

“Woah, nice house!” he said and stared at the (big) house. 

Techno snickered, shuffling through keys. He opened the door and stepped inside, Dream following. It was extremely quiet inside. The pinkette sighed and let himself fall onto the couch. Peace. For Dream though, it was uncomfortably quiet. “Uhm, Techno, do you live alone?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Family’s annoying,” 

Dream shrugged and sat down next to Techno. “I never thought I could get a girlfriend,” Techno joked. Dream glared and punched him. “Do I look like a girl to you?” Crossing his arms, Dream moved to another couch and Techno only looked at him smugly. Then it was quiet. Techno was really feeling weird. He wanted to do something, but didn’t know what to do. How the heck do you grow a relationship? His thoughts were interrupted by Dream, who started playing Blitz again. Techno looked at him. 

“Sorry, forgot,” Dream muttered. He tapped his phone screen and put on his earbuds, leaning back and closing his eyes. Techno admired the sight- Dream just laying there with his eyes closed and blonde hair slightly draping back. Yes. Staring at a man laying down was the most interesting thing to do right now. Dream could feel Techno’s eyes on him, and he didn’t mind it. 

_ Knock Knock _

Techno glanced at the door. Who the fuck? He groaned and got up, annoyed. He walked to the door and opened it. “HEY TECHNO!” a tall blonde man hopped in, shaking the pinkette. Techno rolled his eyes and sighed. “Hey Tommy,” he greeted back, slipping out of the other’s grip. Tommy’s eyes landed on Dream. “Techno, who’s this?” he asked and sat down next to the other blonde. “My boyfriend,” Techno said and closed the door. Tommy let out a “HaHaHaHhH(with emphasis on the “H”)” before straightening his expression. “No, seriously, who is this dude?”

“My boyfriend,” 

Tommy looked at him in disbelief. “First of all, I never knew you were  _ gay, _ ” he said. “And second, this is in my honest opinion, you’re way too ugly to have a special person,” Then he tapped Dream’s shoulder. “Is this lad telling the truth?” 

Dream nodded, giving a slight smile. Tommy looked like he completely gave up. "Okay. Okay. So putting that aside, I come here because Philza told me to steal your cookies. But I'm a nice dude and I'll ask politely," he said and shook his head. Techno sighed again and left the room. 

Tommy glanced at Dream. "Hey," he whispered, scooting closer. "How is it? Having Technoblade as your boyfriend?" 

Dream put a finger to his chin, pretending to think. "Well," he started, "He's actually a nice guy, a good singer-" then he was cut off by Tommy's weird laugh. "SINGER?" 

Dream gave him a look. "Yeah," he said. "A singer," Tommy continued his laughing session. Then he straightened his face again. "What do you mean," he asked. Dream pulled his phone out and scrolled through before tapping on something. He didn't play it just yet, he held it out for Tommy to see. " 'Technoblade Blitz Remix,' " he read aloud. "Play it," he said, grinning. Dream gladly pressed play.

"Hey Tommy, I got the cookies. You better fuck off no-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED-
> 
> so one word: school


End file.
